


You Are Just White Noise Made Human

by coincidental



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coincidental/pseuds/coincidental
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is a grown boy now, she can’t pander to this any more, she can’t do it, she won’t, shouldn’t have to. Enough is enough. “Scott, there is no Stiles.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Just White Noise Made Human

Melissa is exasperated, raking fingers sharply through tangled dark curls. She tries and she tries and she has been so, so patient, but she just can’t keep doing this any more.  
  
“No Stiles!” Scott, jeans muddy and torn and dirt on his face, actually flinches, features contorting into discomfort. Melissa hates to be so sharp with him. Scott just can’t get his head around how angry she looks.

“No Stiles?” chimes in his unhappy looking best friend, almost comically distressed, mouth gaping half open.

“What? Mom, c’mon, me and Stiles will stay out of trouble this time, I promise!” Scott is pleading and frustrated, face fallen, the idea of not being allowed to hang out with his best friend unthinkable – he doesn’t really _have_ anybody else. Nobody like Stiles anyway.

“No.” Melissa sighs and she can feel the prick of angry hot tears - Scott is a grown boy now, she can’t pander to this any more, she can’t do it, she won’t, shouldn’t have to. Enough is enough. “Scott, there _is_ no Stiles.” A frown mars her son’s forehead, dark brows drawing together and expression softening from frustration to bemusement, a confused short laugh tumbling from his slowly smiling mouth.

“What? Mom, Stiles is right behind you, don’t be stupid.” In Scott’s peripheral vision, Stiles adopts a vaguely offended expression and Scott shoots him a smile that actually hits Melissa like a blow to the chest.

“Mrs McCall, do I mean so little to you-” Stiles begins to speak, but Melissa continues over him, unheeded.

“No, Scott. I’ve had it, I can’t…. no. There is no Stiles. He _does not exist_ honey. You made him up, a long, long time ago.” Scott just looks confused, warm dark eyes sliding beyond his mother to the frowning familiar face beyond her. For the first time since Scott was six years old, Stiles flickers like a faulty projection, wavering. Scott’s gaze returns to his mother, wide eyes not understanding. The look on her son’s face, her baby boy no matter how old, Melissa just wants to take it back, to let this all go, to send Scott – and Stiles with him – to go play video games, because of the expression on Scott’s face. It’s the slow melting creeping sense of sick confusion and disbelief.

“I made him up?” The moment Scott allows that sneaking questioning doubt to slip into his voice, Stiles distorts like white noise on a television and disappears. Scott cries out, like a little boy, horrified and Melissa tries so hard to tell herself she’s done the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the tags attached in the comments of this gif set on tumblr: http://meowsaysscottsmom.tumblr.com/post/38958747542/merrychristmackles-for-a-second-i-misread-this


End file.
